


A Private Pocket of the Universe

by Scrawlers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: Lotor can't help but be charmed by Keith simply being Keith.





	A Private Pocket of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, but in light of Tumblr being . . . Tumblr, I've decided to archive everything here, just in case.

One day, years later when they’re together, Lotor watches Keith one morning. Well—watches and listens, but more watches as Keith brushes his teeth. Keith is talking as he brushes his teeth, going over their plans for the day (they have a meeting with Kolivan first thing, and after that a diplomat mission that Keith thinks is a waste of time for a pack of reasons, but that they can’t get out of regardless), and Lotor is just . . . marvelling at that. At him.

Keith notices. He pauses, his toothbrush in his mouth, and asks around it, “What?” He wouldn’t mind, except with the way Lotor is smiling at him, he thinks maybe he dribbled some toothpaste on his shirt, or maybe his bedhead is particularly bad.

But Lotor, still smiling, shakes his head and says, “Nothing. I was only thinking about how fortunate I am to have you in my life.”

Because he is—he was. He truly feels that way. Here he is, first thing in the morning, having woken up with Keith by his side. Keith had lingered in bed with him just long enough to smile and say good morning before he dragged himself out of bed to get ready. When Lotor awoke, he was completely at ease; there wasn’t an ounce of tension in his muscles, not a single twinge of anxiety in his nerves. Instead, there was only warmth—warmth, and tranquility, and safety. Here he sits, watching Keith get ready for the day, and it’s as if (for at least a moment) they are the only two in the world to exist. Here, in their own private pocket of the universe, Lotor feels utterly serene, and that is because of Keith.

But this admission, true though it is, bewilders Keith. He wasn’t doing anything special. He hasn’t, by a quick mental runthrough of the morning and past evening, done anything to warrant such a compliment. He stares at Lotor a moment, eyes wide, mouth slack around his toothbrush. He isn’t . . . used to this, he has never—he’s never had someone say something like that to him out of the blue, for no discernible reason. It’s one thing to be thanked or complimented for, say, a battle well fought, or piloting a ship around some black holes. It’s another thing to be thanked or complimented for . . . he doesn’t even know what for.

So it takes him a second or two to react, a blush working along the back of his neck and up to his cheeks. But when he does, he returns back to brushing his teeth, staring hard at the sink as he says, “Oh, uh, yeah, same here. For you, I mean. I, uh, think the same about you.” He can barely resist cringing at himself, at how awkwardly he fumbled through his response, as he vigorously scrubs his toothbrush against his back molars.

But Lotor’s smile only grows, because to him, Keith’s nervous fluster is nothing short of endearing. In all honesty, regardless of how embarrassing Keith may find himself, Lotor cannot help being completely and utterly charmed by Keith simply being Keith.


End file.
